The Therapist
by musicluv585
Summary: All Human OOC. Bella is a Journalist in NY. But what happens when she is assigned to get information about the infamous "Therapist". Will sparks fly or will danger be lurking by? EXB Please R&R. Rated M for LOTS of Lemons in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is my second try at making a story, I would like to thank my beta MyLion. MyLamb. for helping me put this out there. Hopefully it will do well and I can write more. I was thinking of making this may be a two shot thing something lemony and good. I am not sure yet but if you enjoy, this story all you have to do is Review, Review, Review. So thank you to those who like it and enjoy... **

**Disclaimer: I have on on my profile but if i must put another one i shall: **

**I ABSOULUTELY DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT AND OR CHARACTERS ( I wish Edward sigh) ANYWAYS WE BELONG TO THE EVER SO GREAT STEPHANIE MEYERS.!!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Therapist_**

My name is Isabella Swan also known as Bella and I am a journalist for the Daily Reporter in New York City. My newest story is to find out who the 'therapist' is, also known as the 'specialist'. Greg, my boss, has asked me to go undercover as a regular woman with problems and to see who this person is and exploit his teaching or whatever he does to women.

I am your regular, run of the mill woman with _plain_ written all over her face. I do not go to work to make others happy and play dress up, unlike others I am here to work and try to get my position to Editor in Chief.

Most of the time when I go undercover, I dress the way I do to go to work. I am not a big fashionista and don't think that I should be like a flashing red dot on the radar, so most of the time when I air out people's dirty laundry, they wonder, who got all this information? And where did they come from? They are always stunned and because of that, I am well respected by my boss and I am recognized as an important asset to the company.

Well coming back to my J-O-B at hand, I need to find a person that has come into contact with the specialist. I know that many women in my workplace have spoken about his great expertise in advice and the only thing I had to do was get a card or a phone number at least. No one knows that I have been given this assignment and I have to be inconspicuous in trying to get the information. I know how these women operate and if I just ask for the information out of the blue, they will be very suspicious. I practically begged Greg to give me another assignment, because I have no idea as to what I am doing, but he didn't listen and just ignored my pleas. As I thought about this, in my little apartment, I decided to call my best friend Rose to see what she knows about this person.

"Hey Rose."

"Hey, how are you, sweetie? I haven't spoken to you in like forever how is the job."

"It's really good, but most of the time I am out on assignments and I hardly have time to talk to anyone for that matter, how are you?"

"I am good, just tired. After this baby is born, I swear, I am not going to ask Emmett to touch me for like a year if I can help it." I laughed, I really missed her voice, but I needed to get down to the real reason as to why I called her.

"Rose, do you know anything about the specialist or the therapist?"

I heard her pause for a second, probably thinking very hard on the subject matter, "I think so, yeah I have actually. Alice was telling me about it like a month ago and how he helps people with there problems or something like that, why?"

I did not want to lie to her, but this was confidential and Greg told me not to talk to anybody. Best friends included.

"I was just asking, because some of the girls at work were just talking about it and it seemed like a interesting thing to look into," I spoke nonchalantly, I decided to change the subject and we talked for while longer about our families and what have we been doing in the past.

"We should really get together and have lunch, but I can't because I am on bed arrest. I'm about to pop soon and when I do; you are so going to be the godmother. Don't tell Alice I told you that." we both laughed, I told her that I was tired and I need to get some rest for the next day and said that I will talk to her soon and visit. She agreed and we said goodnight.

As I finished my conversation with Rose, I still could not believe that she was just married and had moved on with her life; I have been so preoccupied in my work to not notice all these small details. The last time that I talked to her she was just married and found out that she was pregnant. But now she is almost nine months and there hasn't been a word from me. I felt really sad that I had neglected my friends, but I also really wanted to put my all into this job. It was the thing that kept me sane. My thoughts then went towards this therapist person and I was curious to know what he was about and tomorrow I will try to figure out all the details.

Tomorrow came like a speed train and I was woken up by my alarm clock ringing very loudly in my ear. I am not a morning person and grumbled along until I got to the bathroom to do all the necessary preparations for the day. As I came from the bathroom, I looked at what I was going to wear, which was the usual. Plain gray slacks with penny loafers and a crisp white shirt. Nothing wrong with that, remember I am only there for the job not my appearance.

I rode on the train with coffee and paper in hand looking at the latest headlines, _'Wow these gas prices are really becoming ridiculous,'_ I thought.

I arrived at my job very early as I do most mornings to enjoy the serene and quietness it provides I rather it than to hear the ever going bustle of people walking around and shouting ion the hallways. In the morning, it is my time to reflect and go over my assignments that I have to do. Today I had to find a source in contacting this therapist and I knew that it was not going to be easy, but who could I trust? Who could I go to and just ask innocently just for a little bit of information? I then found my candidate, she walked in with a load of papers in hand and looked like she was about to fall over.

Angela. She was one of the nicest people that I have ever met and she always said yes to everything even though she had tons and tons of work to do.

"Good Morning, Angela," I greeted nicely.

"Oh, hey, Bella; I did not see you there, how are you?"

"I am fine and I see that you need help as always." I said, as I took some of the stuff that she was carrying.

"Thanks! You're a life saver; can you believe people never notice you and don't even have the decency to help"

"Yeah," I said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Do you know anything about the 'therapist'?"

"Not really. I just know the basics really, that I picked up when Lauren was having a conversation with Jessica. I know that he helps women with there problems and gives them advice and stuff and they pay like four hundred dollars a pop for like an hour."

"Four hundred dollars for some damn advice! Wow, I would like to see what he advises people on."

"Yeah, so would I, but not for that type of money, that is almost as much as my rent. Anyways it is really hard to get in contact with him or his people," she said using air quotes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he seems to pick the candidates to give advice for. Many women have thrown thousand and thousands of dollars just to get an appointment and most of them do, but they say that it is a privilege to get chosen."

I regurgitated the information that I had just been given and I really needed to get the information now, before I seriously combust in frustration.

"Do you know where to get the information from?"

"Nope, beats me, maybe you should ask Jessica or Lauren for it." I quickly thanked her and went back to my office to mull over what my next step is going to be.

Greg came into my office and plopped himself into my chair, "Sooo, have you any information for me?" he asked.

"No," I answered, "I need a source so that I can call and make an appointment, but since you won't help to get it, I am stuck."

"Well this is all about being a journalist and this is just basic stuff that I am asking for, but if you ask me nicely, I can see what I can get you and I might even get you a source." He said looking at his fingers.

I instantly brightened up, "Are you serious? You're going to get me a source? You are the best-" I was cut off when he said seriously, "I did not say that I was going to get you a source, I said I might be able to; you see the word difference? I might give you a hint and it causes you to run a little bit…just to get the heart rate going."

I looked at him suspiciously, "I don't run, you know that, I know that, you know I don't run. I will probably end up in a man hole or something; is that what you want? I can see the headlines now, _"Famous Journalist Found Dead in Man-hole," _Is that what you want?"

He knew that I was right and he finally spoke, "Ok, if you get to this place by 10:25 and no later you will get your source if you don't get there you will have to suffer and get it yourself by any means possible and I will not be able to help you after that." he placed the small piece of paper with an address and was walking out the door when he popped his head in again, "Yeah, and take a cab. That headline would be bad for our reputation and you now have 15 minutes to get there."

I quickly gathered my belongings and ran to the elevator looking like a mad woman, but I did not care; I was about to get a big piece of information to start my biggest exposé, and the biggest story to ever hit New York City.

* * *

**Ok thank you for reading and it will help me greatly if you reviewed I want to know your thoughts!! Did you like it? Yes? No? Maybe So?... Ok if you want you can just click on the purpley button on your bottom left and review if not it's ok LOL THANX AGAIN FOR READING **

**-MUSICLUV585 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well guys here is the next installment and I would like to thank those of you that have reviewed and/or added me as Favorite Author,Story Alert and all of the above. I would also like to thank my luverly Beta MyLion.MyLamb. for doing all the necessary corrections and great advice and encouragement. This chapter has to be the longest I have ever written so i am proud of myself and I thinkt that you guys should too... anyways I will finish writing the Disclaimer and then you could go on and read.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with The Twilight Series all owned by Stephanie Meyer and the Last book is coming out on Saturday and I did not pre-order it but that's okay becasue I will get it on Sunday...**_

_**Anyways enough of the babbling and onto the story...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Therapist**_

"Fifty-seven on seventh, please and can you please hurry?!" The little piece of paper said that I was meeting her at a restaurant called _Rue 57._

I knew that it was expensive just by the location and the name. I was more of a burger joint type of girl and hardly knew anything about these upscale restaurants. Well I guess this is an opportunity to give you a brief summary of my history.

I grew up in Forks, Washington with both of my parents. My dad, Charlie was a mechanic and then retired to become the chief of police while my mom Renee just made sure that he ate properly and had a good night's rest. I love my parents even though my mom had been worried about why I dressed so much like a tomboy and why couldn't I wear skirts and experiment with makeup like other girls my age.

I didn't believe in such things and as many times as she tried to convert me, I just did my own thing and ignored her, but my dad always fought for my side and I guess you can say I am a 'daddy's girl.'

I decided to move out at the tender age of twenty-two, because I needed a change and I needed to be on my own, this is also how I met my two best friends, Alice and Rose. We were all scouting for roommates to pay the rent and we just bumped into each other when we were hanging up flyers for potential recruiters. Since we were doing the same thing, we decided that we should all just live together and that's what we did.

I lived through the drunken stages and the hangovers, the breakups following the binge eating, anger and so many other emotions. I have to admit, though, those were the best two years of my life. I was happy and grateful that I left Forks University and continued my studying in New York and I finally had friends that I truly cared about and vice versa.

When Rose and Alice had boyfriends, I usually tried not to show that I was jealous and instead submersed myself in my studying. They tried to set me up with "potential bachelors" but I always waved them off. Many nights I have laid awake thinking of my perfect guy and what he would be like, and on those same nights many tears were shed unbeknownst to my roommates.

I refused to be weak and decided to take the responsibility of being the back bone of the household to keep it together. My friends always teased me about being a virgin, but they always said it was all in good fun and that they respected that I was saving it for marriage, which was totally not true. I was saving it for someone who would appreciate me. Give me love and I could show them the same, but if I had to wait until I get married, then so be it.

I was knocked out of my little memoir when I heard the gruff voice of the taxicab owner, "Were here, Ms."

"Oh wow that was really quick," I mumbled to myself. I quickly paid him and thanked him for getting here quickly and also gave him a very generous tip. I walked into the restaurant looking and feeling professional.

"Hello, I'm here to see a Ms. Winthrop," I spoke to the maitre d'.

"Your name, Ms."

"Oh sorry, Isabella Swan or Bella Swan."

"Alright, Ms. Swan, will you please follow me." I nodded and followed him through the restaurant toward the back. He opened a door that lead to a private room and motioned me in.

_What is this? Am I having a meeting with the mob?_

"Your party, Ms. Winthrop, has yet to arrive, but she said that you may order anything off the menu that you may desire." I was feeling antsy and I was already trying to kick my coffee addiction so I opted for the ginger ale, "May I have a ginger ale please?"

"I'll have that for you in just a moment. If you need anything, there is a little buzzer to notify someone to service you," he said.

"Thank you." He smiled and walked out of the room. Considering that I was early by five minutes, I guess I can start prepping myself to ask her questions and how we can get into contact with each other during the whole entire investigation etc.

My soda came back in record time and I decided to order some fries with a hamburger. As I was getting excited about meeting Ms. Winthrop, the door opened and the same gentleman that sat me came in and directed a much more…mature woman than I was expecting. She looked to be about sixty-four, but I wasn't sure, but she had kind eyes which were a vibrant blue.

"You know my regular, Charles, please be sure to add extra milk and sugar. I am ignoring what my grandchildren keep telling me for a day; sometimes a woman needs to indulge herself," She said her eyes focusing on me. The man, host or server I didn't know, Charles, chuckled silently leaving the room.

I was alone with this woman, so I stood up to do the regular pleasantries by extending my hand so that she could shake it. She seemed to have ignored my hand and I quickly let my hand fall back down to my side. Maybe speech introductions are a better way to go about this.

"My name is Isabella Swan, but I like to be called Bella." she was staring at me with her eyes which were giving the impression of trying to penetrate my soul, "You must be Ms. Winthrop." At that moment she broke out of her trance like staring.

"Yes, Yes, I know who you are, the reporter in which Mr.…Mr.…"

"Mr. Daniels," I interjected.

"Yes, that lovely man, Mr. Daniels," she said, her voice was melodic and comforting it was like having one of those sweet old grandmothers you hear about, but I have no idea what it's like to have one, so I'm assuming.

I was about to sit down when I heard her speak again, "Stand child; let me have a real good look at you." I stood, afraid of what the verdict was and annoyed that my food had yet to arrive. I had not eaten all morning. She surveyed me with her eyes again and said, "Turn around slowly." so as before, I complied and did as I was told. She told me to stop turning and to face her.

"Are you a virgin, child?"

"Excuse me." I could already feel the heat rising in my face becoming more pronounced.

"You heard me all right and I could also tell by the blush coming into your cheeks. I can tell."

"What does this-" but I was cut off when Charles came through the door with my burger and fries and Ms. Winthrop's coffee.

"Thank you, Charles, that will do for now."

"So I am going to guess that you are," She continued our conversation still staring at me intently.

"What does this have to do with my small investigation and getting the information for it? All I need is the information and I will not have to bother you anymore." I was getting aggravated, but I had to be professional and because of my job, you have to acquire that type of technique very quickly when dealing with different personalities.

She ignored my question all together, "Well I know you are one, there is a type of innocence that still looms on your features and also naivety."

Who is this woman to be asking such personal questions? This has nothing to with the reason as to why I'm here? And last but not least, how did she know? Am I that easy to read?

"Trust me dear, I know these things," she said as if being able to read my thoughts.

"Now, its time to eat and I will tell you of my contact information when you are done."

She did not have to tell me twice, I dug into my hamburger, which was done very well. For some reason, I find it really weird to have a half-cooked and uncooked piece of meat to be consumed by a human mouth. I have never had a burger so good in a long time. I thoroughly enjoyed my lunch. When you work as much as I do, McDonalds and BurgerKing become your best friends. I don't have time to cook my usual gourmet dishes anymore, so they really come in handy.

"You must have really enjoyed that, practically took it apart in less than ten minutes."

"Well those are the perks of becoming a journalist and having to shove food down your throat then actually savor it when trying to get a story." She chuckled and even that was musical.

"Well, my dear, since you are finished, it's time to discuss some business. You may want to know the reason as to why I have been staring at you and the reason is, because I honestly don't think that you are ready to take on such a big task and I was actually thinking that you would be a little bit older to do what is asked of you and the fact that your innocence is still intact, I don't want you to regret anything that will happen if anything of course happens, but since Mr. Daniels has recommended you as one of his best top workers and you are dedicated and headstrong, which, by the way, I admire in a person." I was kind-of beaming on the inside, but I dared not show it off on the outside.

"You seemed to be a quick learner, little bit rough around the edges, but that is something that can be refined." Wait am I being admired or insulted? I chose the latter.

"Excuse me, I am sorry, I don't like being insulted in any type of way or form," I started to stand, "I thank you for the time and patience and the lunch, but I don't think I can do this." I was almost to my boiling point and I could not just scream at her. Maybe I was overacting, but still there is so much insulting that you can take in such a small amount of time.

"Please sit down." I felt that I have been doing a lot of this up and down business, "I'm sorry, but you have mistaken my honesty for being inappropriate, so shall we begin."

"Shall we begin what?" I asked spectively.

"Shall we begin the transformation of you going undercover?"

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

When I left the restaurant, I honestly didn't know what I was setting myself up for. Ms. Winthrop said that if I am serious about doing this, then she will make an appointment with a woman named Barbara who will explain everything in detail, when I called.I needed to call Greg pronto.

As I was walking up my one floor walkup, I was hit with the unyielding smell of cabbage. Oh no! It was Monday, Mr. and Mrs. Pachenko's day to cook traditional Hungarian food. I loved the old little couple and their little bickering fights which were so cute, but today and Wednesday's are the worst days to be in the apartment.

You usually had to wait awhile until the smell diffused from the air, usually it would be gone around 9 or 10. I typically was the only one who stayed in doors during most of the week, because of my lacking social life. I will bear with the smell for now and just finish things that I need to do. I unlocked my door and went straight to the phone to first check my messages, then to make the phone call to Greg.

"_You have one new message,"_ the automated voice said, _"Hello Bella, this is your mother. I am calling, because I have not talked to you in along time. Ok, well you're not there, so I want to tell you that we miss you and love you and I want you to call me back." _

My mother thinks that not talking to her in three days is along time, but you have to love her, right?!

Finally after doing a little bit of cleaning up I called Greg.

"Hello."

"Hey Margie, its Bella, is Greg there?"

"Yeah, hold on." Margie, also known as Margaret, is Greg's wife and the reason why we get along so well. I was their matchmaker even though I didn't know it. They have been married for six months now and I was shocked that after such a short courtship, they were engaged almost six months later.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" Greg asked.

"You know you could have warned me about Ms. Winthrop and you could have schooled me on the fact that I am going to be going "undercover" and stuff. Do I look like Ms. Congeniality to you?"

"Calm down, gosh. Do you think that you would have taken the job if I said that you were going undercover?"

"No."

"Exactly my point. You are on of the best journalist/exploiter/investigator and all of the above that I have. I could send the others, but they are not as strong minded and/or have the same amount of concentration, plus look at it this way, you'll have fun throughout the project so don't worry."

"So, what about the others? I don't want them to get the idea of favoritism?"

"Don't worry, Lauren and Jessica will be covered with Angela on this new story. Mike and Alex, they will be working on separate projects."

"Well, you know how this goes, come on take out the paper, I do you a favor and you do me one."

"Okay, are you ready? Well let's begin… when it's all done and over with, I will let you have two weeks off."

"No. Four weeks."

"No. Three weeks, take it or leave it."

"Okay fine, but this includes pay and rental money for getting a car and air flight if need be."

"Are you crazy? Have you not seen the prices for gas? The most that I will get you is payment for the three weeks."

"Okay fine, I hope your writing this down or else I will tell Margaret your dirty little secret."

"You know as well as I do, that it was a mistake," he hissed into the mouthpiece.

"Yea, and when I invite her over here to watch a movie, all it takes for me is to press play."

"I am just kidding lighten up Greg" I snickered into the phone.

"Good. So for the rest of the week you really don't have much of any other work to do, so you can relax for this week. I shall be wanting my report in about a month and this is including weekly updates."

"Thank you so much." I squealed into the phone.

"Honestly, what is with you girls and screaming?"

"Whatever, I will be by in an hour, so please wait for me."

"What is with you coming to our house and stealing our food?"

"Shut up, Greg, Bella is allowed into our house whenever she wants to," Margie shouted.

"Thanks, Margie!" I shouted through the phone knowing she wouldn't hear me, but it would bug Greg.

"Whatever, anyways an hour, one minute over and you shall not come in or eat."

"Bye, Greg."

"Bye."

Greg is my boss, but not my official boss. The real boss is Mr. Hawthorne who is the owner of everything for the Daily Reporter. The thing is, he doesn't have an office here yet, so we talk and discuss the latest news and projects via video conference. Greg is also more like a brother than a boss to all of us, but when it comes down to it, he can be very boss like where business is concerned and we treat him with the utmost respect.

Maybe I should call Alice and Rose to see if we could do lunch tomorrow. I called and they both agreed.

Finally, my life is somewhat going back to normal after such a long time.

* * *

_**Okay well if you live in the New York area that restaurant may sound familiar... I just wanted to point that out... Well to those who like this story I am so glad and would love to hear your opinions so drop a comment or two and if you have any questions and/or concerns I would be happy to respond to them so if you want to add a review or just add me on your story alert or favorite author or something... anything goes!! So thankyou again and I will talk to you soon!! **_

_**-musicluv585 :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_o0o wow guys you are really good and I wnat to thankyou for the reviews and the story alerts and the favorites and if you are looking at this you should also check out my other stories on here too!! Well I would like to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer on my other story, x-aly-x ,for her great idea as to how Edward sees bella in a sense and she does deserve the credit even though she does not think so lol I was honestly going through writers block and I actually had an ephipany the other day in which just made the writing flow so I had fun writing this chapter it has to be the best and I talso think that it is quite long too. I would also like to thank my perfect beta, MyLion.MyLamb. she wasn't feeling well but now she is ok and she always corrects everything and makes it better, so thankyou so mucho for that. ok now time for disclaimer. _**

**_Disclaimer: If I honestly said that I did own The Twilight series what would you say?! Well to bad because I dont' and it does not belong to me but the great Stephanie Meyer. _**

**_Well here is the long awaited chapter and I hope that you guys enjoy it and Please review to tell me what you thinkof the story, I love to hear from you guys lol well here it is and ignore my babbling... _**

**_On with it... _**

**_

* * *

_****__**

Chapter 3: The Therapist

**_EPOV_**

"_Good Morning New York. It is 9:28 on this lovely fine morning. I hope you enjoyed the selection because it was from the new and upcoming jazz artist Tommy Hill-"_

_The radio blasted into my bedroom. "Another day, another headache," I thought. _

_I turned over on my side extending my hand out, which was unsuccessfully reaching for someone, but instead it was just met by mildly warm space. Finally, this revelation had reached my senses and brain telling me that the body was gone. _

_I groaned inwardly, 'Not again, where is she?"_

_Last night was the worst fight we have had during the whole entire relationship. Usually when we argue it would start with her crying and being all melodramatic and running into the bedroom, then it was me following her, and trying to calm her down with consoling words and apologies even though I was somewhat lying to her. After that, it all ended with the gratifying pleasure of makeup sex, but now it was becoming a chore. _

_Her emotions were becoming more erratic and pointless, accusing with no backup information. When I think about it now, she has changed. We have been together for about two years almost three and instinctively moved in together, we were happy, but now I am rethinking our future. There has to be more to life than just arguing all the time. _

_She walked in somberly and told me that breakfast was ready and that we needed to have a 'talk'. The infamous 'we need to talk'. Those four words are the words that people hated to hear ever, it was always known as the doom and death of a relationship. It was futile to not think that this relationship wasn't on the rocks, though many people made rocky relationships work since nothing is ever perfect, but the question is, do I want it to work? _

_Well it seems like it is going to be answered for me anyways. _

_I got up slowly, feeling older than the twenty-eight year old I should have felt like and went into the bathroom to get ready for the impending day. I finally reached the table and practically tried not to slump and just let her state her business so that I can get to work._

"_You know what, Edward, I think that we need a break, and the problem is that you have changed and you don't dote on me like a normal boyfriend would. You used to be like that, but now you're different and you always make false promises, what the hell?"_

"_Tanya, you know that I have told you countless times that I am saving and studying for school and we have to stop spending money on such extravagances such as going out every single night. I thought that out of all people, you would understand that."_

"_Well, all I am saying is that I can't have a boyfriend who thinks that type of way and I think that we have grown apart; do you understand, Edward?"_

"_Yes, I do understand and I think that I could not have agreed with you more." It was simply said and I did not regret the words that came out my mouth I agreed with her fully. Her face changed from being sad to outrage in a split second and I already knew what was going to come out next._

"_Wow! I am shocked at least a decent man would have begged me to stay, but no, not you because you think that you are so superior to everybody else-"_

"_First off, I don't think that I am superior to anyone. I am just being me as I have been for the longest, do I care about you? Yes I do, but I understand that we have grown apart and you just said it, so there is really nothing to say but agree, right?"_

"_Whatever, Edward, I am already sick and tired of your bull. I will be out by tonight, so I won't get in your precious way." _

_I was beyond pissed, but I was mentally happy that it was over, I didn't know what to say after that little outburst but to say goodbye. I walked to the door and as I was about to open it, "Goodbye, Tanya," and with that I went on to figure out my life and what I was going to do with it. _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

That folks is how I became the person I am today. That little predicament happened about two years ago, and as you may already know, we were going through a rough patch and when I got back home I noticed that she was true to her word…she left. Surprisingly enough, I felt happy, as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

Well, in the years that followed, I finally became what I was studying for without the distraction of having someone vying for my attention every single second of the day. But the questions are, who am I? And what do I do?

Well let's start with the first question…

My name is Edward Cullen. I am a thirty year old bachelor who for the moment is not at all, what so ever, ready to settle down. I am loving life just the way it is and if I do potentially find, "Ms. Right" I promise I will do a small jig in Central Park similar to that of _Dancing in the Rain_. Other than that I think that all women are the same.

Calm down ladies!

I have proof and of course great reason as to why I made such a bold statement. Okay, women are always emotional, never satisfied and always demanding for more and that's only the beginning. That's just being in a relationship with a woman. But what about being in a long term relationship? Can you imagine what it would be like? Actually scratch that; imagine what it would be like when they are married, now that is work.

It has the same ground rules, but instead it's raised to the thousandths. I've heard stories and read that men after the awaited 'I do' are immediately thrown into obeying their wives commands. There is even a British show called _Keeping up Appearances_ which is about a wife and how she wants to be so perfect and high-class and her husband just goes along with it.

So there you go ladies. I gave you, The Who, on to The What, and the inevitable How. This should make your little minds wonder and think, don't you think? Trust me, I have heard it all and this is the same exact reason as to why I don't get into relationships. I think of women as soft warm Egyptian cotton sheets, but when they become dirty and soiled after using them for about one day, you have to throw them away to sample the next brand.

Am I right? Or am I right?

I don't mean to sound shallow or be cast as a womanizer, but hey, I'm a guy who needs variety…tasteful variety. I don't always want the same boring flavor all the time. I need to get more flavors to accommodate my taste.

Well getting on to what I do, in my job I can solve the problems that most women have. I can delve into their minds and unlock the deepest and intimate secrets that they hold just by saying a couple of words. Well If I really told you what I do, some would be shocked and appalled while others would find that it would… lets say exhilarating, but I guess it depends on the individual. But just to quench your thirsty mind for what is that I do, I won't tell you, but I will give you a hint just a little taste…

**I am the therapist.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up to my alarm clock going off and the radio man stating what song just came on. I jumped up quickly remembering that I was supposed to wake up earlier than normal, but the soft breathing of the unknown woman that was in my bed distracted me. I think her name was Stacey or Tracy or something of that sort. She was a typical blonde and I totally agreed…they did have more fun. I smiled at the little corny joke that I made, and sauntered in the direction of the bathroom. After I finished brushing my teeth and shaving I went to go take a shower.

My thoughts drifted to the events that happened last night, I think that she had to be the easiest lay that I have ever encountered. Just one look, the infamous smile, and a couple of words later and she was all over me. This was all done in less than ten minutes. I was too caught up in my mind that I didn't hear the shower door open.

"Hey, can I join you?" she smiled hopefully.

"Well, I really need to get going because I have a meeting." I saw that there was a slight disappointment in her eyes. 'Time to work on the Cullen charm' I said to myself, it always works. "I would love for you to join me more than anything," I said while tipping her head towards my eyes. "But if it was any other time, I would gladly love your company." I was lying, but she didn't need to know that. I knew she understood and I kissed her softly to make my point come across better.

"How about instead of showering together, I can make you breakfast. It's the least that I can do." I walked past her smiling so she could take a shower and freshen up. I did this on occasion...making breakfast that is, but having a girl in my bed that was more than occasional occurrence. You get the point, no need for details.

Okay, so making breakfast is only for the special ones. I base this on how pretty the girl is, how intelligent she is, how well she can keep up a conversation and of course how good she is in the sack. I ranked the girls on a scale from one to ten and I would say this Tracy-Stacy person is a seven so she gets breakfast. For the others that don't get breakfast, it is a simple, 'I have to go' type of thing.

There have only been four women that rated below the standard that I set as 'breakfast worthy.'

I never date the same woman twice and I make sure that I don't go to the same club twice if I can help it. Why waste time on the same woman when there's a whole bunch of them that are around the corner. They always ask me about my occupation, but I always change it. One day I could be a neurosurgeon and a free lance musician the next. This also included my name, today it was Eric. Imagine if I gave those women my real name, do you think that I would be alive by now? I bet I'm already on somebody's hit list because I promised to call all those other women but I never did. As I have been saying before and I will keep on saying, I like variety. I am never just happy with one.

We didn't talk much during breakfast. I know it seems indecorous, but seriously, what are we supposed to talk about? The weather? No. It's already awkward and I was not about to tell her, 'thank you for your presence in my bed this morning, I thoroughly enjoyed it' or something along those lines. It was weird and completely pointless.

After finishing breakfast, which was delicious and amazingly enjoyable because of the lack of conversation, I told her I was going to call her and that I would love to see her again. But I knew and I think she knew that it wasn't going to happen. She was pretty, some would even say beautiful, but she wasn't my type. I know, I know, you're probably wondering what my type is. Well honestly, I have no clue as to what my 'type' is, but hopefully some part of me will know when the time comes.

I walked Stacy-Tracy out of my building pretending that I had to go to my workplace that was in the opposite direction that she was going. Whenever I do this, I walk around the block until I couldn't see the girls anymore and then made my way back to my apartment. Sometimes I do actually go to work, but today I told a little white lie.

Hey, it's better than full out lying.

Actually, it wasn't a complete lie, I have an appointment with my lawyer and I am supposed to meet him in half an hour at this restaurant called Palm Olive, but I think that I will just doze off for a few since there was is so much time to spare.

_**--Beep—Beep—Beep—**_

Where is the sound coming from? Oh shit! I forgot the meeting. I quickly checked my watch and was sprinting down the hallway to reach the elevator.

"Edward whatever you do, do not hang up the phone, ok? Well since our little reservation was cancelled, I'll see you at another restaurant call _Rue 57_ located on 60 west 57th street, ok. And we are going to have a very important-" I hung up the phone knowing the new location of our meeting because that's all I needed.

I pulled up to the restaurant and it appeared to be the type of place Jed would choose to go to. He loves giving the impression of having money, which he did, but even more, he loves going places where he could flaunt it.

My lawyerJed McDermott has been my lawyer for about a year now and he was a good man, always on the go, but could be very annoying yet he could be domineering sometimes, but other than that, he was okay.

I walked in and I told the maître d', whose name was Charles, that I had an appointment under the name of Cullen and or McDermott.

"Alright sir, Can you give me one minute while I seat this couple here and I'll take you to your party in just a moment." He said quickly

"Yeah, go ahead I have no problem."

After about two minutes, he was back. "Okay, a reservation for a Cullen and McDermott…" he trailed off, "Yes, please follow me please."

"The rest of your party has yet to arrive, would you prefer a booth or a regular table?"

"A booth would be great, thank you."

"Here we are, sir. I'll be back in just a moment to take your order or would you rather wait for the remainder of your party?"

"No, its okay, I will take my order now. May I have a sprite, please?"

"Yes sir."

I didn't have to wait long until I saw Jed enter the restaurant. "Ah, Mr. Cullen, great to see you," I heard Jed say with a hint of sarcasm. "Also nice of you to start lunch without me."

"I got a drink. That's no where near starting lunch." I answered.

"Well, you know what we have to discuss so let's get on it." I rolled my eyes at Jed's always undeniable need to hurry things along. Just as he started, our waiter arrived at the table to take our orders. I ordered the steak, medium rare with potatoes.

When the food arrived, I wasted no time scarfing it down. The food was delicious and I wasn't worried about talking because Jed usually did all the talking, so I was just nodding and shaking my head at the appropriate times pretending to listen until my attention was captured by a woman that was exiting the restaurant.

I didn't exactly see her face, but I saw her profile. The paleness of her skin, slightly plumped lips that seemed to be frowning and her forehead that was scrunched up as she was calculating something. She didn't know that I was starring at her…hanging on her ever every move as she sauntered through the restaurant.

She captivated me, but not to the point that I lost sight of what I was doing. I quickly finished my food, but when I looked up, she was gone and no where to be seen. My eyes scored about restaurant to see if I could find her, but I quickly refocused myself. The search was futile, she was gone, but I made a mental note to have a word with the maître d' about her before I left.

"Well, Cullen, I will talk to you soon about the rest of the details and this time I want you to pick up your phone and don't keep me waiting." He stood from the table, cocked his eyebrow at me and walked away. I chuckled lightly to myself as I navigated my way toward the font of the restaurant, but just as I was about to exit, I remembered that I had to have a little chat with the maître d'.

"Did you forget something, Mr. Cullen?" Charles asked.

"No, but I was wondering if I could ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Well there was a young lady that was here about a half-hour ago and I was wondering if you could give me her name?"

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I have seen many young ladies for the day, can you be more specific?"

"She had brown hair...umm pale skin..."

"Oh yes, I know her, sir." I was expecting him to continue, but he looked like he could not see what I was asking for so I tried to prompt him to tell me.

"Well… do you know what her name is?"

"Yes I do…" then he saw what I was trying to say and his face turned grim. "Well, sir, we are not supposed to give out vital information to other customers. It is in our handbook, so I am sorry that I can't help you with that, but is there anything else you need help with?"

"Uh…no, but thank you anyway." I walked out into the street, and I couldn't get that girl out of my mind. What was going on with me? Was I finally giving in to the cliché of falling in love at first sight? Nope. That is definitely not right. I think I had that reaction because I have not had the pleasure of tasting the flavor of a brunette in the longest.

Maybe it is a sign that I need to find one right now.

* * *

_**PLEASE guys don't hate Edward he will change... eventually I hoped tha tyou like it and you will leave me a review with questions or just telling me that you like it. Ok well thankyou to those again that have reviewed and those that have added me on there story alerts and favorites I really do appreciate it, but hopefully you guys can talk to me. Next Chapter you might see what Edwards real occupation is lol ok well until next time... **_

_**-musicluv585 :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Okay here we are guys the next installment for this story. I hope that you are liking it so far and trust me things will seriously be heating up in the next couple of chapters. I would like to take the time to thank my luverly beta MyLion.MyLamb. for doing a great job and helping me with everything. I would also like to thank those of you that have reviewed and/or added me to their alert list. And if you like lemons you should check out my lemony two shot thing lol. So guys please review it will help oh so much. Okay now i am done talking and then we can get on with the disclaimer. Also those of you that have added me on alert can you guys please review it would be a great help!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer!! **_

_**So there is the disclaimer and I hope that you like this chapter and you should also read the bottom authors note to tell you some details...**_

_**Okay now you can read the chapter lol...**_

* * *

**_Chapter 4: The Therapist_**

Seeing Alice and Rose again made my day complete.

Alice was her usual bubbly self. Smiling and prattling on about different things. And Rose, she was, well, big, but she was still beautiful as always and literally glowing as she practically waddled. Even though we had to stop for bathroom breaks multiple times throughout our day and the ever present interruptions annoyed her, she took the baby's constant attacks on her bladder with a grain of salt. Pregnancy suited Rose well and I knew that she was happy to start motherhood.

Aside from the baby induced intermissions; we laughed and acted like teenagers. It was just like old times. I didn't think they would be so forgiving or forth coming because of my lack of socializing skills and not doing the normal girlfriend thing, but the were always understanding. Our friendship was strong and went beyond judging. Even though we're not blood related, it was time like these that I reveled in the fact that we _are _family and we made a promise that would see each other often and catch up. We'd have a 'girl's night.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After an amazing week without having to worry about my future assignment, I became more forward on the task at hand. Tomorrow I was supposed to meet this woman named Barbara who would be giving me more details about what I was supposed to do in which Ms. Winthrop was very vague upon, I might add. I wanted to be up bright and early and to dress very business like. My options were between my favorite black suit that I always wear and my grey pin strip suit. I opted on the latter and I would match it with a crisp white shirt and my penny loafers. I was set.

I made sure to iron everything so I wouldn't have to do it in the morning. Greg called to wish me good luck and not to forget notes and most of all - which was our slogan by the way - 'get the story, no matter what'. I thought that it was a little bit out there and it was like saying 'well if you're about to die, don't worry, you need the story first then you can continue on to dying,' but seriously, I had my limitations, who didn't, but I never followed the code. It was too much of a demanding statement to comply with. I just rolled my eyes through his little tirade of being tardy and not picking up his phone calls. I told him that I needed my beauty rest and thanked him for the "support".

For some reason I could not fall asleep. I was restless and I immediately knew what it was. It was nervousness, because of the woman that I was going to meet. I admit, though, there was an amount of exhilaration over the fact that I would be starting a new project. My eyes slowly fluttered closed when exhaustion took over and was swept into a dreamless sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ugh! My head was killing me. I was even up before my alarm clock could go off. I couldn't make myself fall back asleep and just shuffled my way into the bathroom. I took a long hot shower which eased some of the butterflies that were buzzing around in my stomach. I quickly got dressed and decide against having anything solid just in case if I became sick when Barbara asked me a question. I drank some tea instead; chamomile to be exact, to settle any other lingering jitters. I was feeling very energized and I took a cab instead of taking the sweaty, hot train. It was spring/summer after all and I wanted to keep my suit in non-wrinkle form. When the cab came up to the supposed address I was shocked.

The place that we arrived at was an empty warehouse building, and this soon went from panicked to hysterics because I was thinking that the cab driver wanted to rape me or steal all my belongings. And then I started to think logically, maybe this was the place and there was no need to be freaking out so quickly. I really needed to get out more often. Can't you tell? I asked the driver probably for the umpteenth time if this was the place. And he always replied nicely without having an attitude.

"Yes, Ma'am, this is the address that you gave me."

I nodded my head and thanked him. When I finished paying him he automatically sped away and I quickly dismissed my previous assumptions of the cab driver. I saw that there was one singular button without a name tag and I suddenly got the feeling that I might be in the twilight zone. I overcame my fears and pressed it. There was no answer at first and I decided to press it longer just in case if someone could not hear me.

"Hello, who is ringing my door bell?" a foreign accented voice asked me.

"Hello, good morning, my name is Bella, I mean Isabella Swan and I am hear because I have an appointment with a Ms. Barbara and I came from the Daily-" I didn't have time to finish my sentence when the woman on the other side sounded ecstatic that I was answering her.

"Hello, Bella darling, how are you? Come in." The buzzer suddenly buzzed and I jumped at the loud sound. I opened the door to a magnificent, well; maybe I should say a lavish, space filled with black red and white. I saw a short stout woman making her way to me with arms opened wide. She looked like she could be Alice's grandmother.

She pulled me into to a hug and asked if I needed coffee and or any other type of beverage that she could offer. She then plopped down into a seat next to me and looked at me if like she was questioning me.

"So you must be Barbara, right?"

"No darling, I am her mother Natasia, but I have heard such good news about you from Barbara in which Sylvia told her."

"Sylvia?"

"Oh, darling, how do you not know Sylvia? She met with you for lunch, did she not?" she asked with mock concern.

As realization hit me, I knew she was talking about Ms. Winthrop. Sylvia Winthrop. I felt slow and covered my face to hide my embarrassment, but the heat had already done its job.

"Yes, I am sorry; I did not know that you were talking about Ms. Winthrop"

"No worries, darling, you know you are a very pretty girl."

"Well, thank you, I guess?"

"Don't doubt yourself, darling, you are beautiful. If only you could see yourself clearly like maybe others do, then you will notice it, no?"

I was about to respond when a voice was coming through the space.

"Mère que fais-tu? J'étais sur le point de-" _**(this is French for, mother what are you doing? I was about to-)**_

Before I could introduce myself, the two ladies were having a personal conversation in French studying me, but then I heard my name and knew that I was their subject matter.

"Barbara c'est Isabella Swan, est-elle pas belle je pense qu'elle fera un excellent travail comme un assistant**." **_**(Barbara, this is Isabella Swan. Isn't she beautiful, I think that she will do a great job working as an assistant.)**_

"Oui, je suis d'accord avec vous mère." The stranger added. _**(Yes, I agree mother)**_

I was becoming nervous. Maybe they did not like me and then I would have to get my sources from a different place and then Ms. Winthrop or Sylvia should I say would be disappointed in me. But my thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone calling my name.

"Isabella, Isabella…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I kind of spaced out."

"Hello my name is Barbara." She was a young looking woman who looked like she was about my age and she had a very big smile on her face, and I noticed that she was very pretty and my confidence level wavered down a little bit.

"My name is, well, Isabella, but I like to be called Bella."

"Well, Bella, it is nice meeting you and just to let you know my mother and I were not saying anything bad about you. She was just complimenting on how pretty you are, and I know because you looked kind of lost and put out so I thought that I would share that with you." She smiled afterwards.

"Well, thank you, both of you." I blushed.

"So, Bella, tell me, you must be very exited about starting the new project. I have heard all about it from Ms. Winthrop and she spoke very highly of you except for one little thing in which I am here to help out with." I did not bother to ask her questions about it. I already knew it had to do with my appearance, Alice and Rose have given me enough talks about it already, they even said that I was pretty and usually I scoffed at the thought and never take them seriously, even now talking to these women and they both said it I did not believe it.

"You are a size six, no?" Barbara asked. I nodded. Again Barbara and her mother were talking in their native tongue. The way they talked was amazing and I wished that I could have spoken another language or something.

"Isabella, are you ready to hear what you are going to be doing for the next couple of weeks?"

"Yes."

"Well, we are going to be working for Edward Cullen; he is an illustriousbusiness man. He is currently looking for a new assistant for his many duties, I might say, it is a lot of work and this will help you because our contacts gave us this place to start from so your goal is to ask around the office without over doing it and get some type of information. I do not personally know if you got the job yet, but you are going to be on the top of the list with the many applicants.

"Hold on, what do you mean by we?"

"Well, I am there for moral support, plus, I already work there and I will give you pointers on what you need to do once working in the office with Mr. Cullen."

"Oh, okay, that makes sense, so why do I need a makeover for since I am only doing business for Mr. Cullen and nothing else?"

"You need to look the part as working with the Cullen elite staff you can't be looking shabby when you are working, I mean no offense or anything, Bella, but you lack sense of style," Barbara's mother started to speak in French again. "My mother also agrees because a person who has such a great personality should flaunt what she has in her mind and also what she has on the outside."

"My style in clothing suits me very well, I might add, it does not draw attention and it describes me as a person." I said trying not to be rude.

"I know, Bella and I am not trying to change you on the inside, but the person on the outside is in dire need of help, plus we have a lot of work to do before next week comes and I still have to prep you for what you need to say and how to act, so I suggest that we should get to it and if you have any other questions, you may ask them during the duration of our day, fair enough?"

I just nodded to her and we said goodbye to her mother before kissing each other on the cheek twice. She was a nice lady, and she treated me as if I was her own flesh and blood when I just met her. This gave me an incentive that I needed to call my parents probably

when I get home tonight.

Barbara took me every where, mostly talking to random groups of people and I had no idea who they were and what they did. They all spoke French and they gave me knowing glances. If I didn't know that they were talking about me then, I was an idiot. We would talk, well she would talk for maybe ten or twenty minutes and then we were off to the next place.

By the time that Barbara dropped me off, I was exhausted even though I didn't talk much. She said that I was supposed to meet her tomorrow at six sharp and that I should not be late and to make sure to wear some relaxing clothes, possibly something I would do yoga in and to take a bag out and fill all the clothes that I own into the bag. It was an interesting request to ask and I was going to question her, but decided against it. She reminded me of Alice because of the planning and Rose because she didn't take a lot of crap from anyone, but she was also very nice.

As I thought about all the events of today I forgot to call my parents, I just didn't know if they were going to be home since it is eleven now and they might be out on their bowling night or something, but I'll call regardless. I called them, but there was no answer and I just left a message instead. I contemplated on calling Greg so that he could give me some advice, but I could already hear his condescending voice and I couldn't be bothered to pick up the phone, plus, I was somewhat exhausted, but I will leave it all up until tomorrow morning.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning was just like yesterday, time itself just dragged on. I quickly took a shower and washed my hair. I then noticed that time was catching up with me and started to shovel all my clothes into the bags and I couldn't be bothered to make myself at least a little bit presentable and I just threw on my sweats with a white t-shirt which was probably two sizes too big. I put on my raggedy sneakers to match and was out the door by 5:45. Then it dawned on me, how was I supposed to get myself to the place with all these bags? Then I remembered that I forgot my wallet and my phone. What a day this was turning out to be. By the time I reached my phone, which was ringing, I picked up to a hysterical Barbara practically screaming at me too, and I quote 'Hurry your ass up, we have a shit-load of work to do' and violently hanging up the phone if it was possible. I was stunned at first by her use of language since I just met this woman just a day ago, but shrugged it off.

Greg was somewhat like that too after a week. Not one minute later she called back apologizing and told me that she was coming to pick me up and that I should stay where I am and don't move.

Again, I practically flew down the stairs, a piece of toast in my mouth with four garbage bags full of clothes and half of a bag full with shoes. I sat on my stoop waiting for Barbara to come. I didn't have time to blow dry my hair, so I put it up in a sloppy bun. I probably looked like a homeless person minus the smell and the dirtiness of my clothes. Many people just walked past and stared at me as if I just got evicted and was now contemplating what I was going to do next with my life. I ignored the passersby until I heard a voice screaming

"Oh mon Dieu!" I looked up and there was Barbara.

"Nous devons aller! pressé, pressé!"

"I am sorry, I am having difficulty with the language, but feel free to talk slower, and I think I will understand better." I said picking up my belongings.

"Nice of you to bring out your sarcasm on a beautiful day, I guess it's payback from this morning, so I will allow it." She smiled.

"So let's start off on the right fool shall we, Good morning, Barbara and where are we going this fine, lovely morning?"

"Bonjour, Bella," she said in French, "today we are going to a bunch of appointments, remember all those people that we visited, well they are going to be part of your whole transformation. We are running behind schedule and we are off to get a pedicure, manicure cours de français, and facials and all that jazz from then on we will see."

I have never been plucked and/or spruced up before. Just to tell you that I needed work was an understatement. I was so glad that she asked me to wear sweatpants and the reason was that I got my first Brazilian wax. It took me at least an hour and a half to stop complaining and to ask as many questions as possible such as "Where are you putting that?" "Is it going to hurt?" "Is that going to leave a mark?" and I have never screamed so much and Barbara thought that this was an advantageous time to state that I was acting like a baby and that I would have to be getting used to it soon.

I inwardly groaned; this can not be happening.

When I got home, I did not bother to check my messages and just slumped into bed. I had no clothes to wear for the next day and Barbara told me to wear the same thing tomorrow and be ready at six, no excuses. I didn't bother calling Greg to keep him posted, I was too tired and I fell into a dreamless sleep and hoped that tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

**_Well there you go readers that was the chapter I hoped that you liked it and that you would plz reveiw I would love to hear your thoughts and stuff. I was thinking that for the next couple of chapters that I would try to update faster and I know that I have already said this but I see it as i will write shorter chapters than longer ones. I am starting school soon so that is also adding to my lateness but I will honestly try to get the chapters out faster lol. Okay well there is the infromation and again guys please review. Thanx so much!!_**

**_-musicluv585:)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well guys this is the next chapter,obviously, and I finally am done with the preliminary stuff so after this chapter the real drama is going to start. I would like to thank those of you that have reviewed and have added me on their alert lists I really appreciate it, trust Me I DO!! You have no idea how hard it is to try to get these things up while thinking of college applications lol. I would like to thank my beta MyLion.MyLamb. for giving me great ideas for this story and i hope that you guys like it and will review. I try not to push it and i really don't mind but it would be great to hear suggestions and what not but its okay if you don't want to. So here it the next chapter and i hope that you like it !! **_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that i have wriiten about!! _**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The Therapist**_

Unfortunately the day was not what I suspected it to be, as usual. It was probably worse than yesterday. I was honestly a tooth pick short of going and telling Barbara that she could shove all the beauty supplies and everything where the sun doesn't shine. Also, I was about to tell Greg the same thing and quit my job so that I could be a single person for the rest of my life and live with twenty cats in a crooked old house. But that luck was not on my side today and probably for the rest of the week.

Today was the day that we do our preliminary shopping and I was honestly worried about it. When Barbara picked me up this morning she was like a taller version of a bouncing Alice with a more devious glint in her eye.

So here I am in the middle of a well known department store, I think it's Macy's, but it may be Bloomingdale's, who knows. I am more of a Conway's type of girl.

Barbara was talking in French most of the time and did not give me any type of leeway as to what I could and couldn't pick. She threw suits upon suits at me. Ranging from royal blues to white, I really was going to be in for a real wakeup call, come Monday morning.

"Barbara, I can't wear this for the first day?"

"Why can't you? You will look good in it."

"Because it screams 'I am not only desperate for a job, but I wouldn't mind being screwed at the same time'."

"I hope that you are getting to the point." I looked at her incredulously as to why a person would want to look like _this _for a first interview. It was a navy blue pencil skirt suit with a white corset thingy underneath.

"My point is that I cannot wear this, I am going there to get a job not to let everyone know what is here," I said pointing to my chest.

Barbara gave me a quizzical look and ignored my little rant and pointed to the dressing room.

"I am off to the shoe department and I don't want you to leave this dressing room unless your life depends on it, do you understand?"

"Yes, mommy dearest."

"Good." I heard her walking away from the dressing room.

As I was putting on my garments that Barbara had instructed me to put on, I heard voices of a man and another woman talking which instantly got my interest.

"Yes, that man has yet again made me go and pick up his Armani suit. It's literally hell working for that man he is so bossy plus he does not even give _us_ the hardest workers a break and/or a bonus at the end of the year. We work our asses off to go and run his business and all he has time for is to frolic with women all the time. He is a very good looking man, but there is so much that a diva could ask for. I am already a diva, since coming out of the womb, two of us in the same vicinity is like making another world war." I heard the faintest giggle from the woman that he was working with.

"I didn't think that he would be that bad. Wow, imagine what he would be like in the bedroom since he is so bossy," she stated.

"I wonder the same thing, but you know I can't complain because what a Cullen wants a Cullen gets."

After that statement I did not hear anything else of there conversation and they seemed to have moved on. Can they be talking about Edward Cullen? The man that I was supposed to be having an interview with next week? Oh no, I am going to have a serious talk with Barbara when she gets back here in this dressing room.

"I found the most fabulous shoes ever, you really need to see-" she didn't even finish her statement when I came out of the dressing room. "them," she continued. "Oh, wow, Bella, you look so good. See, I told you that you would look good. I would say hot, but that is too unprofessional of me."

"But as a friend you think that I look hot right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't get cocky, now on to better things. Let's go and you are wearing that outfit and I am going to make sure that you wear it too. I am going to be there when you wakeup because you are going to be staying at my house so that you can get beautified." Oh yeah, she really was an Alice. They would all seriously get along together. We visited every single section of the Macy's/ Bloomingdale's store and we were on our way out to go to the next location of my 'transformation,' which was for undergarments.

"Barbara," I asked, as we finished paying for last article of clothing and we were headed to the lingerie store preferably Victoria Secret. "What is Mr. Cullen like?"

She smiled and blushed. "Let's just say that I had countless of cold showers when I ever thought of him in my room."

"So is he good looking?"

"Of course he is good looking. He is like the eponymy of sex."

I was probably gaping at her when she said that she answered me with an innocent 'what'.

"He is your boss you are not supposed to talk about him like that, that is just so… uncivilized of you."

"Eh bien tout le monde a le droit de leur avis et une fille peut rêver, meaning that every one has a right to their opinion and a girl could dream."

I laughed at how she had her face turned up to the sky with a glazed look.

Then her face instantly became business/serious again and I knew our little 'fun time' was over and we were to begin going back to work again.

When we got to the lingerie shop it wasn't Victoria Secret because Barbara thought that everybody wanted to go to Victoria Secret and rather the diversity that boutiques had to offer instead, whatever that means and took me to a small boutique called Ancilla Fatale.

The garments ranged from simple and basic to very upscale and sexy lingerie. Some of these garments made me blush and Barbara just gave me a weird look, it's just that I wear regular white cotton stuff, who else is going to be judging me on my undergarments. Come on be serious.

"Bonjour, Matilda."

"Hello, Barbara."

"Well this is my friend Bella and she is in dire need of a makeover as you can see so she needs to get fitted and all of the undergarments need to be matching and lace please."

I should have been offended by her remark, but I've heard it from Alice and Rose so much that it just didn't bother me anymore.

Matilda then walked away to the back of the store.

"Why do they have to match?" I asked.

"Okay, let's just say you are entertaining a gentleman caller, do you think that you would feel sexy in your granny panties and regular bra?" she said whilst cocking her eyebrow up at me. I was about to answer, but I did not get the chance when she continued.

"Don't say it. I know what you are going to say. Come on, Bella, tell me you have never worn a lacy bra before and felt empowered?"

"Nope," I answered, truthfully.

"Well, that's the same exact reason as to why you are doing this."

"Okay, Barbara, I have some samples, and I am going to guess that she is a "B," but we still have to check, hands up please," Matilda instructed after pushing me into the dreaded dressing room.

"Your shirt has to go too."

I blushed. I have never been this naked in front of anyone before. Matilda measured me and that day I found out that I was a wearing the wrong size bra. I was not a "B" cup anymore, but a 34C. When Matilda finished fitting me, I walked out of the dressing room in search of Barbara. I was honestly becoming tired of this shopping thing and I had yet to do my hair which I knew would take a lot of time, but I could not see her and then suddenly she appeared walking up to us and smiling.

"Okay, so we are going to add to the pile a bunch of push up bras, Matilda, so how did the fitting go?" she asked truly excited then before.

"Well, she has been wearing the wrong size bra and she is one cup bigger." Matilda answered.

I was happy that Barbara did not insist on me showing her how I looked in it. We finally made our way out of the store with two full bags of lingerie, bras, panties, thongs and every other undergarment known to man. All different colors of the rainbow. When we got back to Barbara's house. I was exhausted and was ready to fall asleep. Her house was as beautiful as the space that she had downtown and I was in awe of all the art that was hanging up. It was a mix of probably 18th century France with a modern spin and I found out that her mother lived with her, Anita, in the apartment whose name I didn't catch when she greeted me the other day.

As I was looking around I couldn't ignore the fact that my stomach was growling and the before subtle aroma of the cooking that was being prepared was not making matters better. If she does not let me stay for dinner, I will threaten her by telling her that I will not wear the outfit that she assigned me to,it probably wouldn't work but I hoped that it would if it had to happen. But in the end, it all worked out. Dinner was filled with lots of chatter and many bottles of wine. I also learned that I was supposed to sort out my clothes after my belly felt so full that I was unable to move.

When we got to her spacious bedroom with an attached walk-in closet, we went through the dreaded sorting. Honestly, it went easier then I expected, she did not talk much and only commented on some things. All in all, she threw out well all of my clothes except of a yellow print shirt which still had the tag on it, but she ended up keeping it because she said that yellow was not my color.

When I noticed that all of it was gone I was in disbelief, but I finally accepted it and I told her that I would meet her tomorrow at the same time so that we could finish up all the little details which was not as important as today and yesterday was. Tomorrow was supposed to be a very well needed day since, according to her, "I did not have anything that was worthy," in my closet and so needed regular clothes and more business attire. It was, yet again, going to be a busy day.

When I got home, thanks to Barbara helping me load everything but the suit, corset and shoes that was supposed to stay with her because she was going to beautify me on the same morning, I finished quickly, but wondered how I was going to pull that outfit off.

I didn't have much, well, no, experience in walking in heels and I was seriously wondering how I was going to survive even though both Rose and Alice tried o make me countless of times. I shook my head and didn't bother to think of the impending future just yet and decided to call my parents so that I could see how they were doing since I have been putting off on calling my mother since that day. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello, Swan Residence."

"Hey, Dad." I didn't even notice how much I missed him until I heard his voice.

"Nice to hear your voice, kiddo, how's it going?"

"Everything is fine, I just got this new project that I am about to start next week."

"That's great, sweet heart. I hope that boss of yours is not working you too hard."

"No, as you know I like what I do and a little bit of extra work can go along way."

"I knew you came from my side of the family, we're hard workers, unlike your mother's side, but don't tell her that I told you that."

I laughed; it was really great hearing his voice and made a mental note that I had to visit real soon.

"Talking about that, where is mom?"

"She was busying herself with her garden the last time I saw her, but who knows. That woman is always doing something, but I will go check to make sure, hold on."

"Okay," I answered. I patiently waited for my mother to come to the phone and I momentarily started to day dream about my future job and what my boss looked like, but I was broken out of my daydream when I heard my mothers voice squeal in excitement.

"Bells, is that you? I am so happy to hear from you, sweetie, how are you?"

"Hi, mom, I am fine how are you?"

"I am perfectly well; oh I miss you so much. Why don't you ever answer my phone calls? I hope your job is going fine, is what's his name treating you fairly and if he isn't just let me know okay. You will never guess what I saw today. It's the cutest floral pink curtain for the kitchen…" She was rambling again as usual whenever she was excited, I was the total opposite. I usually did this when I was embarrassed and most of the time I ended up digging a deeper hole for myself then actually intended and it all ended with a big blush on my cheeks to add to the inevitable embarrassment.

"Relax, mom, and take a breather. I haven't called because I am getting ready for my new assignment that I have to do for my next project."

"Oh," she said. "What exactly is it that you are doing, Bells?"

I froze and I was honestly sort of panicking because Greg gave me specific instructions that I was not supposed to tell anyone, but I did not want to lie to her. What I was I supposed to do? Think fast Bella.

"Well, mom, to be honest all Greg told me to do was just do a little bit of research and then I was supposed to just meet someone on Monday morning with him." It was a stupid excuse, but it was partially true, I honestly didn't know what I was supposed to do when I meet this Mr. Cullen.

I was not a very good liar and I think that my mother caught on to my charade.

"Okay," she said slowly. "Anyways how are my other two daughters doing?" She was referring to Rose and Alice, and I knew that this was a great excuse for changing the subject and I quickly informed her about how they were doing.

We had a great conversation and she told me what was going on in old Forks. I found out that Mike Newton, a former annoying classmate and teacher, got a sophomore pregnant and that is the major gossip of the town. I was appalled and kind of disgusted that he would do something like that plus the girl should have had more common sense then to do such an act with a teacher, but whatever.

I noticed that it was getting late and that I needed to wake up early tomorrow so that I could meet up with Barbara. I told my mother that I would talk to her again soon. After the endless amount of promises of me calling her, I hung up the phone. I was too tired to bother with calling anybody else and went straight to bed. Tomorrow would be better and it would be less hectic, I wish. I laughed inwardly at the thought.

* * *

**_So I was supposed to add this to my up there author's note but i didn't so anyways i would like to thank those of you that have added my story to their C2's and also the reviews on my other stories. OKay so thanx again and I hope that you enjoyed that and I will be adding another chapter very soon so be ready for edward and how he makes his entrance. Also, just to hurry this up, i am writing another one shot for the Jaeliwood's contest so check that out should be out by next week. Okay so until next week, thanx again!! Also outfit is on my profile guys!!  
-musicluv585 :)_**


	6. Monday Morning Part 1

**I would like to apologize to my many readers for not updating soon enough i have a bunch of excuses but i don't think that i will ore you from the beginning lol so you could read it down below if oyu want or not. I did see the twilight movie, and i have to admit that it was pretty bad it was like a train wreck in the making. I think that Catherine Hardwicke potrayed them horribly and the only people i thought did a great job was Mike and Jessica's character but this is just one opioin what did you guys think of it?!?!?!?!??! I would love to hear your thoughts so that we can disucss lol . Well i would like to thank my unbelieveable beta . for doing a great betaing job and not giving up on me especially when she did not hear from in over a month or so. andi would also like to thank those of you that have alerted or added as favorites and to those who have stuck with me int his story. Agian i apologize for everything!!!!!! :) Okayso here is the long awaited chapter and i hope that you like it!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything only Stephenie Meyer ( WHAT A BUMMER) **

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

God I hate interviewing people. It's such a waste of time. I was in a very good predicament before I got called in, also might I add, between two soft…

"Edward," Shirley called; getting me out of my train of thought.

"When will it be over?"

"As soon as you decide to pick somebody; they're not going to just fall in your lap."

I rolled my eyes. "If I honestly see another air head I think that I will just tell them to leave. All I want…I mean I need is a couple of hardworking assistants to possibly do your job and then some. Are you sure you don't want your job back?"

"Nope, I already gave you my two week's notice and honestly if you gave me a million dollars I still won't come back."

"How about a million and one dollars?" I pleaded.

"You tried, but you are not succeeding. You're lucky enough that I am helping you with interviews because knowing you, you would just hire any bimbo with great tits and a sultry voice." she quirked her eyebrow at me as if to say "I dare you to challenge me."

"See, that is even more reason to keep you. I would beg on my knees if I could."

"You did that last time. Look, I consider you like a son considering how much crap I had to put up with over the years, but it is time for me to be with my kids, grandkids and family and retire to a nice beach on some secluded island somewhere you can't and will never find me." She laughed. "I am just kidding, I will miss you and I will promise to send you a post card every single day, okay? Now onto picking a candidate, I think that I liked that Lucy person she seemed nice and plus her resume is impeccable, what do you think?"

She seemed like an overachiever, I thought but did not voice my opinions. "She was okay I guess." Shirley rolled her eyes.

"Well we still have more candidates to come so at least look like you're interested." I gave her a quick smile before she pressed the intercom to tell Rachel to send in the next applicant. The door suddenly was opened and my face returned to my normal façade of professionalism. There standing in front of me was a timid blonde with breathtaking blue eyes and a body to kill; she greeted herself as Jessica Stanley. Shirley was asking her questions about where she had attended school while I was giving her the once over. Many times she caught me staring and quickly ducked her head while blushing. I was so enthralled by her and was so deep in thought about what I could be doing; I hadn't realized Shirley was already wrapping up the interview. I can't believe I just missed that whole thing, but don't worry, I know for a fact that I'll be seeing _her_ very soon.

"Well thank you, Jessica, and we will be in touch."

"Yes thank you, Mrs. Temple and Mr. Cullen, for your time."

"No problem," I said sounding huskier than I had intended. She blushed again before exiting the room.

"I liked her."

"I could see that. You were practically undressing her with your eyes. Don't think I missed that small smile on your face, plus I don't think that she actually missed it either."

I ignored her teasing and quickly picked up my glass of water and buzzed Rachel to send in the next victim.

When I saw her walking into the room very calm I was already on alert, most people who were being interviewed were either scared shitless or just about to have an anxiety attack. But whatever, she was different and carried herself with such poise and elegance. Wow! Don't I sound like the only poet right now? Back to the woman at hand; she was a brunette that's for sure; I like brunettes, I was with two before I had to come here, maybe she can relieve the pressure that is building up. The interrogation process began and as before, I stared at the woman in front of me, she was a puzzle that's for sure. She was one of those women who could do some serious harm to anybody if you got her upset, but for some reason I wanted to know what made her tick, just to see what would happen.

Between this girl and that Jennifer person before or whatever her name was it was like night and day. Honestly, I wouldn't mind having either of them or both for a period of time…perhaps at the same time. My already excited body was coming up with some very vivid pictures at this time. When she turned her face towards me I saw how her dark eyes darkened ever so slightly, but before I could I get to drawn into them she turned her face back to Shirley to answer a question. Mind you this only lasted a millisecond, but it seemed like it lasted for a good ten minutes.

My eyes on their own accord went to scope out the body. Let's just say I was not disappointed. She was wearing a blue suit that was semi-tight and accentuated her curves with a pair of heels that could put any man to shame. I liked her and could care less if she was in prison and just came out for attempted murder. Again our eyes connected and I had to look away because her eyes seemed to accuse me of doing something. This will be the first and last time that I would probably describe such a girl in such detail. Her voice was sweet yet had that business domineering tone to it that really just cut out all the BS. My type of girl. The interview was done and I was so into what she looked like I did not even know her name. Nice one Edward.

"Thank you for your time Ms. Swan and we'll be in contact very soon."

"Thank you so much for your time Mrs. Temple and you, too, Mr. Cullen," I noticed that she gave Shirley a firm handshake, but gave me a mild handshake and looked at me with cold eyes, and left the room. To say that I was intrigued is an understatement.

"Wow, I think that she may have just been hired." I immediately told Shirley.

"I can see why, very pretty girl seems to cut through the bull and seems not to care for your dubbed "Cullen charm" I think that she could be doable.

"In more ways than one." I thought, but realized quickly I actually said it when Shirley's hand connected with the back of my head.

"Ouch."

Shirley scowled at me. "Women are not things, Edward, and I hope you get that through your little head. One of these days a woman is going to possibly do the same thing that you are doing. Remember you reap what you sow"

"Yes, oh obi one, I shall listen to nobody but you," I promised bowing. "I'm hungry can we get some lunch and then finish up this work later."

"Fine, yes we can go to lunch, I honestly think that you eat way too much, but when we come back we seriously need to finish up this work. "

Ugh! It was seriously going to be a long day.

* * *

**BPOV**

Breathe Bella I scolded myself, I can do this without breaking just clear your mind and everything will be fine.

"Ms. Isabella Swan, Ms. Isabella Swan."

Oh shit that is me. "Huh, yes, I'm here, I'm really sorry."

"That's okay, my name is Rachel and I will be escorting you to Mr. Cullen and Mrs. Temple, they will be interviewing you."

"Wow I did not expect to see the boss so early, maybe later, like a second interview, but not now."

"Well let's just say that Mr. Cullen wants to be one of those hands on type of bosses." She chuckled.

I was about to ask her what she meant by that, but we were already in front of the room that would determine my future for working for this company and as a writer.

Before I went in I took a deep breath and with shoulders back and head straight I proceeded into the room. It was pretty dark and then in the sunlight was Mr. Cullen and a nice woman with kind eyes that I assumed was Mrs. Temple.

Mr. Cullen was, well, gorgeous. My breathing hitched slightly from how good looking he was. He had a stoic look to him, but his eyes gave him away. There were many emotions running through them, but I decided not to look at him. Anywhere else, but not at him or else I would be sucked into his glistening orbs. I wanted to come off as intelligent and precise and I really wanted to make a great impression. Mrs. Temple really asked me a lot of questions, but she was very nice. However, I couldn't shake off this feeling as if I was being stared at. When I turned my face there he was just blatantly staring at my boobs. But noticing my gaze on him, his eyes met mine. I was pissed. How dare he take advantage of me and his position this way? I quickly diverted my eyes and paid attention to Mrs. Temple. I then became self conscious that I was really putting out and I couldn't help but curse Barbara for putting me in this getup it just wasn't me. Period.

_A Couple of Hours Earlier_

"_Bella," someone whined, waking me out of my slumber. "It's time to get up. Today is Monday and you need to get ready to blow Mr. Cullen's socks off, possibly literally." And there was a soft chuckle after, that someone had to be none other than Alice and now she was shaking me. _

"_Alice, leave me alone I mean Barbara. I will wake up in a couple of minutes", I said while throwing the covers over my face. _

"_Well I can tell you one thing, missy, you are going to be late for your first interview and who is this Alice?" I felt my little warm cocoon of my comforter leave me to the frigid air._

"_Do you have any idea how tired I am? After the countless hours of shopping, I think you have seriously fried all possible cells in my head and I can't concentrate, so please have mercy on me and let me sleep." I practically begged._

_Then I heard the sound of clapping. What the hell? "Thank you, Swan for that great performance, but unfortunately this is reality and you need to go to the bathroom and be out of there in a half hour so step to it, missy, your clothes and everything will be set out for you and breakfast shall be on the table by the time you are finished. That's all."_

_I started to mumbling profanities under my breath._

"_Uh huh uh, no mumbling, Ms. Swan. It is a beautiful Monday morning, just smile," she said giving me a hundred watt smile that you see on the Colgate commercials._

_I smiled a cheesy smile back at her and stalked to the bathroom. I heard her chuckling yet again as she walked out of the room. _

_Wow! Showers really do wonders for the body. I felt so refreshed and felt like I could do anything and as Barbara said, my clothes were_ _put out. As my eyes scanned over the pieces of fabric my eyes came to a halting screech when I saw the undergarments. Garter belts and lace panty thingy. What the hell? I was so not wearing this, I was perfectly fine with my granny panties, and I felt _much _empowered in those than anything else in the world. _

"_Barbara, about the-"_

"_You are wearing it no ifs, ands or buts about it. You only have about fifteen more minutes to get dressed and get breakfast and if I were you I would hurry," she sang. _

_In less than ten minutes I was out the door with a bagel with jelly and cream cheese and running into the car. I was really nervous and frazzled and I felt that I was not going to get the job, but Barbara insisted that I would be okay and to stop worrying because there was really no point. _

_When we arrived to the building, the butterflies in my stomach felt more like dragonflies. But as I saw the amount of people in the waiting room, which were mainly women in their power suits and sky-high stilettos; my insecurities started to show yet again. How am I supposed to compete with these women? Just seeing the certified that I probably won't even make it the slow hum of the dragonflies in my stomach just intensified into to full grown bees. Barbara shot me a smile and directed me to the receptionist's desk to sign in._

"_Hey, Vicky, this is Bella she is here to be interviewed for the position. So where should she go?" this Vicky person looked me up and down and plastered a fake smile on her face, but I just rolled my eyes. I was already used to this type of attitude from women. This is the reason why I don't like having girl friends except for Alice and Rose. "She can wait in the waiting room. It is already crowded, but if you are hungry you can go to meeting room A and there is coffee and bagels and what not, okay?" she yet again gave us a smile, which I still thought wasn't genuine and I started to walk in the direction of the waiting room_.

"_Okay, well, I have to go to work and I wish I could be there when you come out, but why don't we meet for lunch instead and then we can talk about the sexy Cullen," she whispered. _

"_Okay, yeah, that will be great," I answered._

"_Remember to call me," she threw over her shoulder as she half jogged half walked around a corner. _

_I was left alone and I had nobody to talk to, most of the women were so preoccupied with their mirrors and touching up there makeup and others were just reading magazines. This was going to be a really long wait. _

The great Monday turned out to be the worst day and I still had yet to call Greg. This day keeps on getting worse and worse.

* * *

**Well guys hope that you liked this chapter and that you enjoyed it. Again i am truly sorry !!!! :( I am not going to be making any deadlines but i will just randomly post and not have exact set dates since of course it is not happeneing and i don't want to dissapoint you. welll for excuses:**

**Schools has been seriously kicking my ass**

**I am applying to colleges and i have so much work on top of that**

**I was really sick during the thanksgiving break and that faltered all my plans of trying to write a decent chapter (possibly two) **

**and now i have alot of xmas work but don't worry i should have the next one out soon, and if i don't then i will hopefully see you in the next year. Agin I am sorry and thanx again for everything if you want to you can review and if not i hope that you enjoyed it!!!!!! If you review you will make my day even better!!!!!!!!**

**-musicluv585 :)**


	7. Monday Morning Part 2

**Well I am back and I am not going to give you a long reason as to why I was absent. Okay I have many reasons as to why I wasn't here but never fear I will not be abandoning you that easily. LOL. I would like to thank my beta . I would also like to address _Mysterious Reader 101._ I would like to thankyou for your constructive criticsm and i take it to heart about how my story is being portrayed to my readers so thankyou for the criticsm i really needed it. LOL. Thankyou all that have reviewed,favorited and story alerted, u guys are great for sticking with me through this story, u probably hate me because of the delayed updates, but i am honestly trying. **

**I would also like to say that i am making some changes to the other chapters because it seems like people are seriously not getting what i am trying to write. Just to let u know, for those of u who don't understand, the story is not meant for everything to be just out there it is supposed to have some twists and turns now and then and then at the end all will be explained. Get it...Got it...Good. **

**I don't know if i have addressed this problem or anything so i will give you the ages of all the characters.**

**Bella: 26 Years old**

**Edward: 30 years old**

**Alice: 26 year old**

**Rosalie: 26 Years old**

**Also don't worry all the characters will be making an appearnce sooner or later in this story. So i won't bore u with excuses from the begiining it will be at the bottom if u really care. Okay so here it is and enjoy even though it is kind of short!!!!! :) **

* * *

I just finished having lunch with Barbara and she seemed to be just as excited about me joining the business as I was. She kept on telling me that I would do great and that I shouldn't worry about the other people in the workplace because they were just jealous. They were jealous and I am the daughter of the Dalai-lama, are you serious? Of course I just nodded and smiled and the conversation took a very exciting turn when Mr. Cullen himself came up in the conversation. I told her my thoughts about him. I thought he was a very educated man and was excited to work with him and learn all about his ambitions.

She just quirked an eyebrow and said that I should talk to her as soon as I get home so that we could have "girl talk." I haven't had girl talk in such a long time which reminded me I still needed to call the important people such as Greg. Oh goody.

Five hours later and many cups of tea, here I am calling and hoping that the voicemail will just come on and I could just leave a very quick message, but as usual the world is against me.

"Hello, Greg speaking, how may I help you?" I knew that he was going to be an asshole about this damn caller I.D_._

"You definitely know who this is."

"Bella, is that you? Oh, oh wow, it has been ages. I mean just the other day I was wondering if you just went on your break and decided to never call me again, so what news do you bring me?"

"About that… you see-" I paused in mid-sentence.

"Yes, go on."'

"Well, Ms. Winthrop was very helpful and she was very nice and put meshe offered me to get into contact with Barbara helping to start my investigating. You know, I don't even know her last name which is pretty bad." I heard him sigh over the phone "Anyways, getting on with it, I also had a meeting today with Mr. Cullen and that went pretty good hopefully I will be able to get the job and then I can officially start."

"Wow, that is so amazing, did you Barbara later on hold hands and skipped down the street afterwards?" he asked in a falsetto voice.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Damn straight." He sighed,"Bella, but how long have you known me for this is not a rhetorical question you may answer."

"Three years."

"Exactly, and out of that three, have I ever asked you to waste time on the phone."

"No, but-"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you are my girl. You're supposed to have something like more info than that. How about the next time you call me it is either to say that you are dead or that you are possibly dying or you actually found who the therapist is, okay?"

And before I could have added anything he hung up. Okay, what was his problem? I wanted to give Barbara a quick call before I went to bed, but just before I picked up my phone it started to ring. After talking to Barbara about nothing in particular and agreeing to brunch tomorrow, I also asked her if it was possible that I could bring some friends along and she agreed. I hung up with promises that I would wear something more fashion forward than my favorite sweats before I hung up. I decided to call Alice and Rose to see if they were up for brunch tomorrow. I also knew for a fact that Rose and Alice would have looked at me funny if I were to wear my sweats and probably told me to go home and change.

"Hey, Rosie."

"Hey, Bells, how's it going?"

"Alright, but I am going to call Alice so that we can three-way okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

After about five rings Alice picked up the phone out of breath.

"Hello?" she said finally being able to breathe.

"Yeah, Ms. Brandon, are you doing something very inappropriate at this given moment?" I asked

"I am not," she said quickly. "Jazz, stop it I am on the phone," she said in a quick whisper and giggled at the end.

"I think that we are seriously in the middle of something, should we call back later?" Rosalie asked her.

"Hey, both of you are on the phone? No its okay I am freeeeee noooowww… stop it."

"Okay, just a quick question to both of you and then I will let you go because I need some sleep and Alice can get back to her little rendezvous. If you're available, I was wondering if you'd both like to have brunch with me tomorrow so we can catch up and I want you to meet a friend of mine as well. So?"

"Yeah, sure, Bells, I would love to come," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, me, too," Alice agreed.

"Plus, I need to get out of this house. I think that Emmett has gained some weight and he keeps on complaining about it even though I kepp telling him that he looks beautiful slightly plump; he is so cute how he keeps on catering to my needs." she gushed.

"Ugh, please, not everyone could have the perfect husband like you Rose." Alice said, I could feel the rolling of the eyes on the other end of the phone.

"You're just jealous," Rose played along. I laughed at their little playfulness.

"So do you have a love interest, Bella?" Alice asked

"No, not right now, you both should know this."

"Anything could happen and don't think like that. When you think negatively, negative things will happen," Alice said.

I rolled my eyes and we started talking about random things, mostly about Rose's pregnancy. After that I gave them the address as we said our goodbyes.

Oh, yes, I am finally going to bed to just relax and to not think. Then the phones started to ring. Oh Man.

Who could be calling at this time?

"Hello? Isabella Swan speaking."

"Hello, Ms. Swan, this is Rachel and I am very sorry for calling at this late hour, but Mr. Cullen wanted me to give you a call and let you know that you have been selected to become apart of his staff and if you will confirm that you will be in on Monday at six a.m. to have brunch with him."

I was speechless and I couldn't even answer her.

"Hello, Ms. Swan?"

"Yes, yes, I am here. I'm am sorry, I just spaced out. I am shocked that I would get a response so quickly considering so many people applied for the job."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen likes to be very prompt with addressing people, so will you confirm for breakfast on Monday?"

"Umm...yes I will confirm, can I just ask you another question?

"Yes, Ms. Swan?"

"Will it just be Edward and I in the room or will it be with other applicants as well?"

"Just you, Ms. Swan."

"Thank you," I said softly.

"Have a good night, Ms. Swan"

"You too."

I can't believe that I am going to have breakfast with Mr. Cullen. I mean Edward. Edward Cullen. Alone. In one room.

Why do I have to be alone? At this moment I am really excited that I got the job and that I would finally be starting my job. But I was terrified of the man with the green eyes who was to be my boss from now on. I mean just the way he stared at my body sent a tiny tingle in me even though I blamed it on the nerves. Oh, I can't wait to tell Barbara, Alice, and Rose tomorrow. Today was really not that bad of a day after all.

* * *

**So here is my chapter i hope that you liked it thus far. And if you have any questions please feel free to ask them and i promise i will try to answer them to the best of my ability without giving away the story. I have really big ideas for this story and i want to take the time to make it worthy of reading okay. SO thankyou again for those of you that have reviewed and for those that have added me as an alert and on their favorites list. I really means alot to me. So until next time!!!!!**

**-musicluv585 :)**


End file.
